


FALLEN STARS

by snow_diamond



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: #I WILL UPDATE EVERYDAY HAI, #This is my first fanfic on ao3 #english is not my first language #how do i use this website #lol, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_diamond/pseuds/snow_diamond
Summary: In where love is forbidden and time is a secret messenger,When the brightest star had lost its light;Where love is as pure as the white snow,In the darkest place they pronounce as their own world(i am still working on the cover! hehe)Main couple; Jigyu, Soonwoo, Jeongcheol, VerkwanWarning(s); Mpreg, suicide attempt(s) Mafia au (no mafia activities will be implied, just the title itself cause i suck at writing about this topic but i still wanna do it anyway), implied smut, implied kinda like a non-con but not really..????ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LOANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR MISTAKES!*READ AT YOUR  VERY OWN  R I S K*
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 30





	1. TWO TEARS INTO ONE

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS
> 
> MINGYU KIM (26)
> 
> -The new mafia for the Kim's (i suck at mafia au but im trying)  
> -The official oldest son of Kim family.  
> -Seems cold and cruel but there’s a side of him that no one knows.  
> -Was raised to become brutal and cruel.  
> -The best at handling guns.  
> -Has a twin, Wonwoo
> 
> WONWOO KIM (26)  
> -Mingyu’s twin.  
> -Was raised to become a healer to treat their ‘people’.  
> -However, can be as cruel as Mingyu.  
> -The best at handling swords and other sharp items.  
> -Engaged to the Hwang’s oldest daughter, Hwang Nana.
> 
> JEONGHAN YOON (29)  
> -Mingyu’s stepbrother from different father.  
> -A successful businessman.  
> -Didn’t want to get involved with the Kim’s business.
> 
> SOONYOUNG (24)  
> -Wonwoo’s bestfriend since teenage years.  
> -An orphan.  
> -Works as Wonwoo’s secretary.  
> -Kinda used by Wonwoo.
> 
> THE8 (23)  
> -Assassin for Kim’s’  
> -Selfish.  
> -The best a martial art
> 
> JUN (23)
> 
> Assassin for Kim’s  
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> SEUNGCHEOL CHOI (29)  
> -Took care of his sister’s sons after her death.  
> -Lost his wife due to an accident which he believes related to the Kims.  
> -Changed his nieces surname for some mystery purposes.
> 
> JISOO CHOI (23)  
> -First child.  
> -An accountant.  
> -Interested in music but his dad opposed to that dream.
> 
> JIHOON CHOI (18)  
> -The youngest child.  
> -A highscholar.  
> -Suffered from a weak heart.  
> -Often brought to emergency room.
> 
> DOKYEOM LEE (21)  
> -Jisoo’s close friend that worked at same place.  
> -Receptionist at the bank Jisoo worked at.  
> -Seungcheol didn’t approve him.
> 
> SEUNGKWAN KWAN (18)  
> -Jihoon’s bestfriend and tablemate.
> 
> HANSOL CHWE (18)  
> -Seungkwan’s close friend.  
> -The Choi’s neighbour.
> 
> LEE CHAN (14)  
> -Seungcheol’s adopted child.
> 
> NANA HWANG (21)  
> -Wonwoo’s fiancée.  
> -Liked Mingyu since they were small but engaged to Wonwoo.

_(intro chapter)_

“Hey Jihoon! Seungkwan and I are planning to ditch maths class on Thursday. Do you want to join us??” Hansol asked while munching on the homemade biscuits Seungkwan made for him the day before.

“uhm... i am not sure about this Thursday” Jihoon swore he could see Hansol’s pout if he look away from the science textbook he had been reading for the past three hours it seemed “but we can skip today’s last class if you guys agree” he laughed when he saw Hansol ran out of the class 0.1 second after he suggested the idea. He was pretty sure that Hansol went straight to pack his items while texting Seungkwan. He looked over the clock on the yellow painted wall in his class and the clock hands were showing that it was already 2:35pm. He sighed and put his books away into his blue sling beg that his mom bought for him 7 years ago, just before his mom passed away.

They were on their way to Seungkwan’s house at 3PM, around 5 mins before their history class started.

“Did he tell you why he couldn’t come to school today? If he is sick, I don’t think he’d come with us.” Jihoon said, while looking at his shoes.

“well, he woke up late.” Hansol said normally as if it was so usual of Seungkwan to do so "so he decided to skip today's class... he was so excited when i texted him about our plan hahaha" 

Jihoon was wearing a beige coat over his school uniform, it was a really cold day since winter was coming to greet them in a few weeks. he put his hands in the coat's pocket because it was getting too cold and he was freezing.

They arrived in front of Seungkwan’s front gate and rang the bell. The door opened 2 minutes later and revealed Seungkwan who was wearing a dark grey shirt with washed off blue jeans.

“So are we going to Lotte World or our usual place?” he asked as he jogged to both of this friends.

“Hansol said he wanted to buy a few stuffs for the camp he will be going next month. Maybe we can spend our time at the mall next to the new private school you guys kept on telling me about during recess yesterday.” Said Jihoon as they walked side by side while Hansol was three steps ahead of them, wearing his headphones.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Wonwoo?”

“Soonyoung, please for tonight-“

“Wonwoo?? Are you out of your mind? You have a fia-“ Soonyoung’s word was cut off when Wonwoo place his rough lips on Soonyoung’s smoother one.

“Young master, Master Mingyu has requested to see you in his office right now together 

with our trusted people” a female servant called out for Wonwoo from the outside of his room after she knocked on his door.

“can’t you guys give me a break???” Wonwoo shouted from inside of the room, but his anger was heard even on the outside of the room.

“ Im sorry, young master but Master Mingyu really needed you and Soonyoung there right now.” With that, she left the door.

“Soonyoung, we will continue this later.” Wonwoo said while buttoning Soonyoung’s blue shirt and rearranged Soonyoung’s messy hair. When finished, he kissed Soonyoung’s bruised lips.

“I know you liked it. You are gay just like me. Don’t let anyone touch you the way I do. You are mine. Remember this.” Wonwoo whispered closely to Soonyoung’s right ear before he bit soonyoung’s reddening left ear.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I found him. The one who killed our mother.” Mingyu said coldly while back facing four of his trusted persons, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, The8 and Jun.

“What’s his name and what’s your plan?” Jun asked.

“After searching for his information, I found a few of interesting facts.” Mingyu said, ignoring Jun.

“who are they?” The8 asked this time.

“let it be my secret. Find me Lee Jihoon… opps, find me Choi Jihoon. Don’t hurt him. He’s mine from now on.” Jun and The8 nodded their head and were ready to leave before Mingyu said “bring Choi Jisoo and Choi Seungcheol along.” With that, both of his assassins left the mansion.

“mind to spare me every detail of your plan now?” Wonwoo asked as he took a seat next to his twin.

“Soonyoung, I believe you still have to arrange Doctor Jeon’s appointment with his patient. Ah, I believe it was Hwang family who requested the appointment. Don’t wanna make a mistake in front of them, do we?” Mingyu said without even looking at Soonyoung.

“yes, I will leave now.” Soonyoung understood what Mingyu was trying to imply, so he quickly left the room and shut the door behind him closely.

“See, Mingyu. I don’t think you have to mention her family’s name in front if him. You know how her family abused his sibling before they died. He was lucky he ran away on time.”

“Wonwoo, she is your fiancée. I don’t see any reasons for you to back him up.”

“he is my responsibility”

“he is? Or are you having fun using his body?”

“let’s not talk about my private life here. Tell me about your plan.”

“I told you just now. I am gonna make Jihoon mine.”

“what? You don’t even know him”

“you’re wrong, Wonwoo. I know him long enough to be sure that he is going to be mine. Unfortunately, he had to be related to that dirty Choi Seungcheol.”

“Are you going to hurt Jihoon then? He is innocent.”

“Papa really taught you well in med school. I don’t have any sympathy living inside me, Wonwoo. I don’t care who he really is, Im gonna make Choi Seungcheol suffer by making Jihoon mine."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Jihoon! Becareful, it’s too high for you to reach!” Seungkwan screamed as Jihoon was jumping on a chair to get a sweet potato paste on the highest rack.

“ya! Who out it up-“ he didn’t get to finish his words when he felt like he was flying and no, he hated flying.

“JIHOON! WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU? LET HIM G-“ The8 punched Seungkwan in the face and he fell on the ground. Jihoon was carried on Jun’s right shoulder as they made their way to their black van by using the back door of the mall.

When Hansol was back from toilet, he saw a few people was crowding the spot he told both of his friends to wait for him. He inched closer and was shocked to see tomato sauces covering his VERY special friend’s face.

_He was never wrong when it was about Seungkwan but this time, it really wasn’t tomato sauce._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon opened his eyes and he felt like he was lying on a fluffy and comfortable bed. His eyes were hurt so badly, he couldn’t open it for too long. However, he could clearly hear whatever that was happening around him.

“DON’T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM!” _uncle?_

“too bad… too bad… his body is now mine” the voice was close… too close to him… then he felt a pair of lips were kissing his lips vey roughly. He was shocked. He didn’t want this. He hated this.

“he is legal enough to entertain me with his innocent and soft body. heck, i didnt know students can dye their hair. he looks amazing with this colour.” he heard a foreign voice said.

“DON’T TOUCH HIM YOU DIRTY ASS”

“pretty sure he is a virgin”

Jihoon felt rough hands were opening his school pants, being a little too close to his private part.

“damn, he is good. Shit!”

Then, Jihoon felt stinging pain on his lover back. He heard his uncle and brother was crying and screaming.

“shit, lets get this done.” He heard a zipper was pulled and a few seconds after, he felt like his body was being ripped apart. He wanted to move but he couldn’t. He wanted to run but he felt paralyzed. He couldn’t do anything and at that moment, for the first time, he hoped that his heart would’ve stopped working.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, a few maids called Wonwoo and Soonyoung to be in their Master’s bedroom.

“young master, the kid who came here yesterday is still not awake since he was brought here.”

“let me see him.”

“here, come in young master”

Wonwoo walked into the room with Soonyoung tailing behind him.

“what drug did they use?” Wonwoo asked, and the maid handed him a few papers which Wonwoo recognized as the wrappers for the drugs used. Wonwoo sighed and took the papers in his hands.

“poor kid.” He took out a pen he had in his coat and scrabble a few things on a piece of stickynote before he gave the note to the oldest maid in the room.

“I want everything in less than 5 mins” the maids excused themselves and quickly ran to get the ingredients requested.

“Soonyoung, here” Wonwoo patted his laps, signalling for the shorter man to sit on him.

“Wonwoo, it’s impolite. You have a patient here. The maids are coming in seconds from now.” Soonyoung said, bowing his head to show respect to the man in front of him.

Wonwoo didn’t take the rejection lightly, he was getting furious.

“when is the appointment with my girl’s family?” he walked closer to Soonyoung “can’t wait to see how beautiful she gets and can’t wait to have such a pleasing night with her” he said with anger in front of the smaller with a smirk. he pushed the smaller on the bed, right next to Jihoon and straddlde Soonyoung. His breath tickling the smaller’s face as his face was only a few centimeters away from the scared boy.

“we’re coming in.” the maids knocked on the door and walked quickly next to the bed. Thankfully, Wonwoo was quick enough to pull away.

“where are the ingredients and my usual tools? Let’s start now”

Soonyoung sat a few feet away from the man with tears falling on his cheeks quietly.

After approximately two hours, Wonwoo was able to stabilize Jihoon’s heartbeat. He treated Jihoon’s “back” wounds.

“damn, Mingyu was… rough.” Wonwoo whispered softly “Amy (the maid’s name), please bring me a bucket of water with a cloth. Soonyoung, help him clean. I can’t proceed to check him further down there. Im pretty sure we need a few anti-bacterial stuffs.”

“yes, sir” said both the maid and Soonyoung. When she left with the other maids to get the things Wonwoo asked, Wonwoo harshly grab Soonyoung’s arm and laid him next to Jihoon who was still unconscious again.

“heck, I want you so bad” he whispered roughly into the smaller’s ears. Soonyoung shivered and Wonwoo who had his hands on both sides of Soonyoung’s waist.

“clean him when the maids arrive. Call me when you’re done. Im going to be in my room.”

He said before he turned away and left Soonyoung alone in Mingyu’s room with the new kid.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soonyoung was cleaning Jihoon’s right hands and he saw Jihoon’s fingers were twitching. He just stared into Jihoon’s eyes to ensure he wasn’t hallucinating. When he saw Jihoon was groaning, he was about to yell for the maids to call Wonwoo but when he saw fat tears were streaming down on Jihoon’s cheeks, he decided to have a small talk with the younger. Soonyoung was the kindest in the house anyway, so what do you expect?

“h-hey… don’t cry… open your eyes. I won’t hurt you.” Soonyoung said in a coaxing tone while running his hand on Jihoon’s arms in the softest motion he could make.

“where am i? why am I here? Where is my uncle and my brother?” Jihoon said in between hiccups.

“you are in the Kim’s Mansion. What is your name? I am Kwon Soonyoung , the young master's secretary"

Jihoon looked directly into Soonyoung’s eyes and he felt warmth in it. He didn’t know why but he followed his gut to trust the black-haired guy in front of him.

“my name is Choi Jihoon. I am 18… I- I don’t know why I am here… b-but i… I was hurt” Jihoon started to cry and Soonyoung instinctually grab the younger boy into his embrace.

“hushhh don’t cry. I am here. I will protect you. Besides, I am older than you, I can be your hyung.” He said in a very comforting manner.

“h-how do I get out of here?” Jihoon asked in between his sobs.

“im afraid you can’t.” Soonyoung sighed as he heard louder cries from the younger. “Mingyu is not as cruel as a murderer. He is one of the top mafias in Korea and is known worldwide among the Mafias because as cruel as he could get, he would never kill a person. He only wants the bad people to suffer from their doings. I believe you didn’t do anything wrong but maybe you are used to make certain people suffer. I know what he did was cruel and wrong but im positive he has his reasons... maybe a personal reason or somethng until he had the heart hurt you this way. He had never acted this way before. He was the most sane person I have ever met. He even let his brother to save me when I was dying and had nowhere to go. Trust me, he-“

‘Aww, am I watching a sweet drama scene, Soonyoung?” said Wonwoo as he leaned on the door. His voice was soft and deep, but Soonyoung saw he gritted his teeth.

“I- uh,” Soonyoung stood up and slowly pushed the younger boy further from him a little.

“he just woke up and was crying so I thought it would be good to coax h-”

“he h a s m i n g y u to do the job” he said clearly to make Soonyoung understand that the smaller didn’t have anything to do related to the younger boy.

“now, my secretary, I would appreciate it if you help me setting up my appointment with my fiancee’s father in my office.” He walked pass the smaller with an intentional shoulder bump which caused the skinny boy to hiss at the pain.

“I will be on my way to your room, sir” the smaller nodded and left as quick as possible.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I APOLOGIZE FOR MISTAKES :)**

Hey guys! how was the first chapter? i hope you guys like it! i am editing chapter 2 and 3, so i suppose tomorrow i will upload the second chapter! dont forget to share with your friends! 


	2. ALL I ASK

_ CHAPTER TWO _

_ALL I ASK_

_(soonwoo chapter)_

Soonyoung didn’t see Wonwoo after the incident. It had been a day since Soonyoung tried his best to find excuses to avoid having to see the taller by saying that one of his patients acted up so he had to settle it and so on. Wonwoo wasn’t stupid, he knew it wasn’t true but he let it slide because part of him knew that he had hurt the smaller badly. They had known each other for 12 years. The smaller had been by his side day and night for so many years that he can even recognize him by the sound of the smaller exhale and inhale.

Wonwoo was 25 minutes late for his appointment with his soon-to-be in laws. When Soonyoung was about to call Wonwoo, slender fingers took his phone away before it was thrown in asmall fishpond located next to the room Wonwoo was going to have the appointment at.

“I swear I don’t understand why Wonwoo oppa agreed to work with a lowly like you,” Nana, Wonwoo’s future wife spat “I will make sure, after we get married, I will rid of you first!” he pushed Soonyoung until he fell on the ground.

“what is happening?” Wonwoo said as he was running to them.

“ah, opppppaaaaaa he tripped and fall” she said, and clung onto Wonwoo’s blue sleeves.

“really? A weakling.” He said before he got into the room with Nana. Soonyoung only looked on the floor and wipe the tears that were falling on his flawless cheeks uncontrollably. What hurt him the most wasn’t the fact that he twisted both of this ankles and waist, but the fact that Wonwoo agreed with her. He was positive that he would agree if she wanted him away from them. 

Three days… they were going to get married in three days, he had to leave before they throw him out. Soonyoung realized that he was nothing but a parasite to Wonwoo, he knew it since the day he saw the taller man in the dark alley when he was saving himself from being caught by the monster's family. he looked at the girl, she was beautiful, so elegant compared to him. he only wore a knitted sweatshirt when she wore a very sexy red dress in the cold weather. she was everything Soonyoung wasn't. 

Despite of fighting his tears from flowing, he smiled at both of them because the fact that Wonwoo doesn't love him hurt him so bad. He didn't want a romantic relationship, just enough to have the taller stand for him every time anyone insulted him was enough, but who was him to have such mindful thinking when he was never enough to begin with. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The meeting ended after two hours after it started. When Wonwoo stepped out of the room, his eyes were roaming around to find Soonyoung, but he couldn’t get a glimpse of the smaller. Soonyoung didn’t even attend the appointment like he always did, he would always stood next to Wonwoo and unconsciously gave the doctor strength to face his unpredictable clients.

Wonwoo, thank you for your excellent service. I can’t wait to have you as my son in a few days. Ha ha ha. I have prepared the wedding wonderfully. It’s a shame that we can’t have dinner together tonight. I have a meeting with the Choi’s.” Nana’s father gave him a small hug.

“take care, the weather is getting colder. Stay healthy.” He bowed to the old man before the man patted his shoulder “I can’t wait to have you as my son. Such a thoughtful doctor! By the way, I haven’t seen your cute secretary for a while! Send him my regards!” Wonwoo nodded and gave the old man a small smile. He old man was a nice man although Wonwoo hated the fact that he used dirty tricks to be up there, but again, who is “clean” when it comes to businesses? The old man and Nana left after she pecked his lips three times because she claimed that one kiss was never enough.

When Wonwoo arrived in his room, he saw two suitcases with two small bags beside his shoe rack. He frowned and was puzzled because he couldn’t remember asking Soonyoung to pack his things (he didn’t trust anyone else to touch his personal belongings, not even Mingyu). He stepped closer to the packed belongings and realized it wasn’t his, but Soonyoung’s. He felt like his blood had left his face, he quickly took off his shoes, not even minding to arrange them on the rack because right now, he only wanted Soonyoung in his arms. _He can’t lose him again._

He kept on calling the smaller’s name until when he brought his steps to the front of his bathroom door, he heard water was overflowing from the bathtub.

He felt like vomiting and he was scared to open the door although he already had his hand on the doorknob.

Mustering all the courage he had, he turned the knob slowly. He felt like his breath stopped when he saw Soonyoung was lying on the bathroom floor with blood and water mixed flooding around him. The water from the bathtub was turned on slightly, but it overflowed the tub, so Wonwoo was positive that it had been a while since it was turned on. His heart was broken when he saw a few lines were drawn on the smaller’s fragile wrist.

Wonwoo took careful and coward steps towards the unconscious boy on the floor. When he finally reached the weak boy, he took in the image of the boy he can’t live without.

“S-soonyoung” his voice was cracking. He took the weak boy into his arms and he hugged the pale boy tightly into his shaky embrace, afraid to let the smaller slip away from his hold.

“oh god… why… ple-please wake up, I can’t live without you.” Wonwoo screamed for help with tears kept on coming out from his tired eyes because right now, he isn’t a successful doctor, nor the twin to the most powerful mafia in the country. Right now, he was just a weak boy that was holding onto a lifeless body in his arms with the hope that it was all a dream.

A few maids ran towards the commotion, they gasped at the scenario and the youngest maid, Linie fished out her phone to dial an ambulance. Mingyu came running, curious and worried to what had happened to his only family member.

“what happened?” Mingyu asked in soft but stern voice. Eyes wide as he knelt next to his twin. “did anyone call an ambulance?” “yes, master. The ambulance is coming in 10 mins.”

“ten mins?? He is barely breathing!” Mingyu shook his head, he grabbed Wonwoo’s shoulder to make the crying man look at him “Wonwoo, do something! He is dying! Aren’t you one of the best doctors in this whole country? Don’t just sit here crying! Your cries won't wake him up!” Mingyu’s words might have sounded cold and unfiltered but he was raised to be true to his words and blunt. Despite his dark image to the world, when it comes to his family, nothing shall get in his way.

“THE AMBULANCE HAS ARRIVED! CALL THE PARAMEDICS INSIDE!” Linie screamed to notify everyone at the scene. Wonwoo held onto Soonyougn’s hand tighter, afraid of what may come.

“im sorry sir, we have to check him. Excuse us.” A female paramedic with her crew pushed Wonwoo away slightly from the weak man.

After they checked his condition, they carried Soonyoung to put him on a stretcher. Wonwoo looked at the weak boy closely to ensure he was in the best hands. What caught his attention was a purple envelope that fell from the boy’s striped wear. He quickly grabbed the letter before he was notified that Soonyoung was going to be carried into the ambulance. Wonwoo nodded and kept the letter into his pants’ pocket and followed them into the ambulance.

They arrived at the hospital approximately 15 mins and Soonyoung was taken straight into the emergency’s operation theatre as he lost too much blood. Wonwoo was urged to wait outside of the theatre as it wasn’t his right to be inside although he was one of the doctors at the hospital.

Wonwoo leaned on the wall next to the theatre’s door and slumped on the floor as he exhaled the breath he had been holding without his own notice. He took out the letter and hesitated whether to open it. He knew it wasn’t his right to go through the smaller’s belonging without the smaller’s permission. However, he was his person right? So he had the right isn’t it? Maybe he didn’t make any sense but he wanted to although he was scared to read the letter because he knew, he was the reason behind the smaller’s misery. He started to sob quietly as he remembered how mean he was towards the kind boy.

He took a very deep breath and wiped off his tear streaked face with the back of his hand. Slowly, he opened the envelope and took out the white paper. Slowly, he unfolded the paper and when he read the first two words, his heart sunk.

“ _Dear Wonwoo,_ _”_

It was his. The letter was written for _him_.

He took a deep breath before he continued to read the letter.

“ _Dear Wonwoo,_

_How was your day? I am sorry if you found this letter in an inconvenient situation. Honestly, I have been waiting to write this letter for you; it is not because I didn’t like to be in your presence or that I hate you. Hell, no. in fact, I have been too comfortable with you. I fell in love with your presence. I fell in love with you. I am pretty sure you could tell how much I love you, right? I am pretty sure everyone knows I would give you the world if you want._

_Remember when we first met? We were still small back then. I still remember how we used to spend our precious time together, I remember how I used to help you study until late at night. I remember how happy I was when you graduated and when you were accepted in a med school. I loved every moment of us together. However, I realized you have lost your smiles when you started college. You didn’t smile anymore but I still fell for you harder each time our eyes meet._

_Wonwoo, I remember all of our firsts. From the moment you stole my fist kiss to the moment when we made love when we celebrated your 22nd birthday. I love you so much that the sky is not enough if I want to write my confession to you._

_However, some things weren’t meant to be… right? if this will the last time we see each other, i hope you will hold me as if i am more than just a friend to you. i hope you would hold my hand, i hope you would fall in love with me for once. i know you don't love me and you will never do but you're the only person i ever trust, you are the only one that matters to me. i wouldn't live another day if you won't be there for me._

_I remember how my heart was breaking into pieces when you held her in your arms and when you kissed her tenderly. Wonwoo, you are going to be a great husband. She will be by your side until the end of the time. I think it’s the best if I back away. I love you too much that I couldn’t hate you, I could never hate you. I won’t be able to live without you by my side. We are everything that I ever need in my life. I can’t imagine how my days would be without serving you. I can’t imagine a day without seeing your face and hearing your voice. I can’t live without you but i know you won’t keep me with you. I am out of words to use to hold onto this love so you can believe me, I am not strong enough to hold you back but I know you wouldn’t miss me, so this is the best way I can do to let you go. i will remember you even in my sleep, im sorry if my presence ever hurt your feelings or her feelings. you are the only memory i ever need, you are the only memory that matters to me. even if one day i will be reborn again, it's you whom i will only love._

_It’s too much for me. This is so hard. i don't want another sunrise if it's not with you. Im so sorry, Wonwoo, but i love you._

_Love,_

_Kwon Soonyoung”_

Wonwoo crumbled the papers and brought it close to his heart. He had always known that Soonyoung loved him so deeply but he didn’t know he had hurt the smaller’s heart so deeply to the point the smaller felt that it was the best to give up. He sobbed harder and harder, he didn’t care about the look everyone in the area was giving him. All he cared was for Soonyoung to open his eyes, he wanted to man to give him little kisses on his forehead and nose, he wanted to man to open his heart for him again because Soonyoung was his light to him. Soonyoung was hurt so badly because of him, he wanted to treat all the wounds he had caused the smaller. What was the point of being one of the best Surgeon in the hospital when he can’t even treat the smaller’s wounds in the smaller's heart? Soonyoung was always the one to tend his pain every time he came home drunk and tired. Wonwoo felt bad, he felt like he was a useless dust lost in track. He wanted the smaller to hold his hands once again because Soonyoung was his strength, Soonyoung was the one to hold him when Wonwoo's father passed away, he needed Soonyoung because he always held onto the love he believed in, he held onto the broken threads of their relationship, he was always the one who cared, he always wanted the best for Wonwoo. He was so loyal to the taller to the point he can’t even see himself being with anyone else if it wasn’t Wonwoo because it had always been Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo and Wonwoo. Wonwoo wanted the smaller to smile once again because he swore that he will love the man deeper and treat the smaller nicely.

“why do I always mess up?” he sobbed harder and louder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“M-mingyu-sshi?” Jihoon said in a very small tone, he didn’t even dare look anywhere besides the floor.

“yes.” Stern. That was the tone Mingyu used even when he was spending every hour bruising the smaller’s body last night. It had been two days since Jihoon stayed in the mansion. He was hella scared of the tall man, but he was curious of what had happened to the guy who helped him before. He looked nice. Jihoon felt safe around the guy, and he heard that the guy tried to commit suicide so he felt uneasy. He felt like he knew what the reason was. He was slightly conscious all the time when Wonwoo and Soonyoung was inside the room yesterday, after he was used by Mingyu.

“m-may I ask… if Soonyeon is okay..?” he was fidgeting with the blanket that as covering his bruised body.

“oh. He’s still in the operation theatre. We still have no idea about what happened to him. I hope he is doing good. i… I am worried…” Mingyu said, lowering his gaze from the ceiling to the dark blue wall in front of him. He was lying next to Jihoon, he had his arms under his head, chest exposed. “why do you want to know?”

“i-I was curious. He was n-nice to me.” Jihoon mentally slapped himself because why the hell did he say that about another guy in front of this man who just used his body without his permission for two days, day and night? What if the guy would assault him again? _Ugh, nice move, Choi Jihoon_.

“nice?” Mingyu moved to straddle the smaller. “how about you stay here while I come inside of you again? Wouldn’t it be nice too?” Mingyu held Jihoon’s chin and began to kiss his lips roughly.

“s-sir im sorry, I wont do it ag-“ he didn’t get to finish his words what he felt two finger were shoved roughly into his sore hole.

“ I am still in pain please…” he started to panic and cried.

“I want you forever, Jihoon” Mingyu said, resting his head next to Jihoon’s face. He took out his fingers from Jihoon’s hole and rubbed around the hole tenderly. Maybe Jihoon was dreaming, but he was positive that he heard a concerning tone in his every word.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

yoo im editing the third chapter! it will be up tomorrow! can't wait for tonight's Going Seventeen lublub

share this story and subscribe!

english is not my first language but i hope i did well uhuuhuhu


	3. DUST FLIES THROUGH THE AIR

_ CHAPTER 3 _

_DUST FLIES THROUGH THE AIR_

_(Gyuhoon main)_

Jihoon woke up with strong toned hands protectively circled around his small shoulders. He squinted his eyes and looked around, he saw a huge vintage clock on the wall, around the right side of the entrance door. His eyes roamed around and it fell to the maroon carpeted floor, where his clothes were scattered on. He didn’t realize that his eyes watered and tears spilled from his eyes. He bit his lips to avoid getting his sobs being heard from the monster on the bed with him.

However, he couldn’t control the trembles of his small, weak body. Jihoon missed his uncle, his hyung and his friends. If he could turn back time, he swore he would NEVER skip classes ever again. He kept on sobbing in silence, fingers gripping onto the sheets so tightly. His heart sunk when he felt the sheet moved and the warmth next to his shifted. _Sht, will he hurt me because I disturbed his sleep?_

“did you sleep well?” a hoarse voice asked him while the owner of the voice stretched his stiffed muscles. Yesterday was wild, Jihoon understood why the man’s muscle was hurting cause his own body is practically broken now. He was shoved to every corner and inch of the room, from the bed to the floor until against the wall and against the huge windows. He wondered if the maids had heard him. He wondered if the passengers saw him naked against the window last night.

“you aren’t answering, are you?” yes, he couldn’t even open his eyes. He was scared. The man get off the king-sized bed and took the thrown robe on the floor to wear it.

“I will be at the dining room after I took shower. Clean yourself. We will have breakfast in an hour. I have prepared clothes for you to wear myself. It is in the dresser. The one with a robe. Wear it.” With that, he left the room with Jihoon on the bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The mansion was hella big. Jihoon had to admit that he adored the place, from the walls, to the architecture. From the maroon carpeted floor to the royal blue carpet on the stairs.

It took 15 minutes for Jihoon to find the dining room. The maids were everywhere but he was too shy to ask them the direction to the dining room. When he arrived, he was amused when he saw the dining room. It was big, with fancy Victorian style on wall with a few abstract designs he couldn’t pin point to the fluffy carpeted floor. He wondered if Seungkwan ever spill food on the floor like he always did, it could be the end of Seungkwan.

His eyes roamed further more, to find the man he spent his nights with sitting at the end of the long table. Food presented in front of him in beautiful old design plates and cups.

“you are finally here. Come here quickly, lets dig in.” the man said shortly when he made eye contact with Jihoon, as if he had seen Jihoon earlier but he waited for the smaller to see him first before he called the latter.

Jihoon walked towards the man with hasty but in quick steps, not wanting the man to get angry but still scared of being late at the same time.

“I always knew that you would look good in blue robes.” He said after he stared at the smaller for a few seconds. Mingyu kept on looking at the smaller with a longing gaze, like he had been waiting for this for too long.

“I... uhm... Thanks.” Jihoon tilted his head to see the man sitting in front of him a little. The man was gorgeous. His hair was neatly styled, he had to admit that Mingyu looked good. His mouth was gaped when he saw the taller was wearing the same robe, just larger in size. Jihoon was poor, but he knew the robes were expensive. They were blue and gold silk with velvet thread knitted in places that would make the robe looked even more beautiful with pretty details at the cuff, the neck and the back of the robe. They were both wearing formal shirts underneath with slack pants and designer shoes.

“I hope you like the breakfast our head chef prepared. Dig in”

Jihoon was shocked, these were all this favorite childhood dish. He was a true Korean, but he had always liked Chinese, Japanese and western cuisine.

In front of him, he was presented a bowl of miso soup, two pieces of fresh raw salmon slices, a baked potatoes with cheese, a bowl of rice and a cup of Chinese tea. He took a first bite of the baked potatoes and he felt like crying cause i twas the taste of his lost childhood. He kept on digging in his food with tears streaming down his face.

Mingyu was looking at the smaller the whole time. He didn’t care about HIS food cause looking at Jihoon made him feel full already. he smiled a little when he saw the smaller

]enjoyed the food. He missed this. _He missed them. welcome back, Honey._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The air was thick when they finished eating. Jihoon had finish everything in front of him, meanwhile Mingyu only ate some of the food presented for his part. Mingyu kept on staring at the smaller as the smaller wiped his lips by using the cloth prepared next to him previously.

“seems like you enjoyed the food” Mingyu said as he poured rose tea into his cup as well as Jihoon’s. Jihoon nodded his head, refusing to say a word to the male in front of him.

Sensing the smaller wasn't going to speak, he kept on looking at the smaller despite the flinches he wirnessed from the smaller. "so, do you like the rose tea?"

The smaller nodded and kept on drinking the tea prepared for him. Mingyu smiled but the smaller didn't need to know. When he saw the tea in the smaller's cup was empty, he took the cup from the smaller and poured more tea for the smaller. The smaller was shocked from the action the taller made but he kept silent anyway.

If you like this tea, i will ask the maids to prepare for you every time we eat. We have tea farm here, so we can try every tea they have so you can choose which tea you like the best. Mingyu said as he locked eyes to the smaller's crown of head. The smaller nodded, then Mingyu clapped his head and called the head butler to tell their tea specialist that they are coming to their workplace right away.

They continued to sit there in silence as they both indulged in the fresh tea prepared for them. mingyu was about to stand up when a few guards came to him.

“master, they are coming here.” Said one of the gurads, while bowing his head. “they came here with their family at the end of this month. Today is the fifth day for this month.”

“family?” including the daughters and sons?”

“yes, master." Mingyu sighed and signalled the guards to leave.

" Jihoon, let's go. I think it's the best to goo to their tea farm with their horse carriage. The last time I rode it was 9 years ago with Wonwoo and our late mother. It's really pretty just like you. Mingyu went to Jihoon's side and tilted the smaller's chin before he planted a chaste kiss on the soft lips. "After that, we might go to see Soonyoung." Jihoon looked at Mingyu after he heard Soonyoung's name.

" You really like him don't you? well, i won't be surprised cause he is a really nice kid. But he is Wonwoo's so don't even think of getting too close to Soonyoung." he said as he nibbled on the smaller's left ear. "besides that.... i wouldn't like it too...." he whispered right into the smaller's ear and he chuckled when he saw goosebumps on the smaller's pretty nape.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon was excited when he got onto the carriage. According to Mingyu, it had been 9 years since the last time someone used the carriage but to Jihoon, it looked as if it was new. He was too amazed to realize that Mingyu has been staring at him all the time.

"What do you think about the scenery?" Jihoon heard the question but he just wanted the taller to keep quiet because he was trying to appreciate the scenery gthat surrounded him. "yea, i like it here" He said without looking at Mingyu, eyes stuck on the outside of the carriage.

" you will love it more once we get there. My late mother loved gardens and tea that's why you will see so many garden in different places in this mansion. but the main garden is our tea garden. we have all types of flowers and leaves that suitable to be made into tea there." Mingyu didn't know hwy but he wanted to talk a lot with the smaller. he was never a person who talks a lot but with the smaller, he is not the mafia people are afraid of. he was just Kim Mingyu who longed for his love, Lee Jihoon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the tea farm when the sky was starting to gloom. Jihoon and Mingyu got into the farmhouse quickly to avoid getting drenched in rain. they both took off their robe and out it on a wooden chair next to the door after they made their way into the farmhouse.

"i hope the rain won't last long. i really wanted to show you around." Mingyu said as he looked out of the window. Rain started to fall when Mingyu closed the window tightly. A few farmers, whom Jihoon was pretty sure were the workers came to greet them both with leaves and flowers inside the basket they brought with them. "Master, it had been a long time! Welcome!" an old lady greeted Mingyu with tears in her eyes. She looked so motherly and when Jihoon peeked over to see Mingyu, he saw his eyes softened. "yes, Mrs. Jung. i brought Jihoon with me today." said Mingyu as he wrapped his arms around the smaller.

"oh my oh my our Jihoon!" the old lady hugged Jihoon so tightly. Her tears soaked the smaller's white shirt. Jihoon hugged back altho he was so puzzled by the old lady's action. "you are all grown up! Mingyu, come in! i will make the best tea for you both!" she said as she ushered them to a small table with so many herbs and flowers on it.

"Jihoon liked your rose tea. i wonder if he should try other teas." said Mingyu. Jihoon realized that the taller's voice had been a lot more softer since they arrived here. nut the lady mentioned what sounded like she had known him before. Jihoon was confused and he made sure to ask Mingyu that night.

"i just made a few dried flowers! i will take a few cups and hot water to make them for you!" "no, lets me take them for you, you can sit here with Jihoon. i am pretty sure you have a lot to say to him" with that, Mingyu left them both to take the cups and hot water.

(dried flowers to make tea- they are really good!)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___

hey guys, im not feeling but here is the third chapter! i will update more later on the next chapter. im sorry but period cramp is such a b. i will edit any mistakes later on!


	4. My Everything For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, this chapter will be a little bit longer than usual as i need to make up for last chapter's story! leave Kudos and comments <3

My All

(soonwoo and gyuhoon)

Soonyoung had been in the operation theatre for three hours. Wonwoo couldn’t fight the relentlessness he felt as he kept on looking at his watch. His own heart kept on beating faster and faster each second that passed by. He was scared to lose the smaller once _again_.

**#flashback#**

Wonwoo came home after his afternoon class when he saw Soonyoung was lying unconsciously on the white bathroom tiles with pills scattered around him. Wonwoo dropped his backpack and ran towards the boy hastily. He held the boy’s wrist to feel his impulse and then fished out his phone from his back pocket to call an ambulance. While waiting for the ambulance to come, he felt the smaller’s forehead, to see if he fainted because he was overdosed of he was having a fever but fell out of sudden, however Soonyoung’s forehead wasn't hot, and he realized the smaller's breathing became weaker. Wonwoo was impatient. He situated the boy flat on the floor with his backpack placed underneath Soonyoung’s head. He began to do CPR to the smaller, scared to lose the boy he met three days ago.

When the ambulance arrived, Soonyoung was carried on a stretcher into the ambulance. Wonwoo held his hands all the way to the hospital.

Soonyoung didn’t wake up for two weeks. The doctor who treated Soonyoung asked Wonwoo to meet him, he then told Wonwoo that Soonyoung tried to commit suicide and MRI taken showed a few deformities that proven the smaller was suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Wonwoo nodded his head and headed next to the unconscious boy. That day, he swore that he will protect the smaller no matter what.

When Soonyoung woke up, Wonwoo was next to him while reading his textbook. Wonwoo was going to have a final examination in three days so he had to give his all in order to get good results to get into a med school but he couldn't leave the boy alone, so he stayed.

“hey” said Wonwoo, his lips formed a tight-lipped smile. “you were unconscious for weeks.”

Soonyoung only looked at Wonwoo but didn’t say anything. His eyes started to get watery as he clenched his fists tightly on the blanket draped over his weak body.

“mind to tell me what happened?” Wonwoo said, sitting right in front of Soonyoung. “I promised to care for you so you are my responsibility now. Tell me everyhting so i can help you.” Wonwoo wasn’t going to give up as he had to urge the boy to spill everything he needed to know. Wonwoo might be only 14, but he had the mind of a matured man. “I will protect you”

The sentence worked like a magic as Soonyoung started to cry and clasped Wonwoo’s hands tightly like his life was depending on it.

“t-they tried to kill us” he said in between his sobs. Wonwoo reached for the nearest chair and sat right in front of Soonyoung.

“they had my family and I in their hands… I was there too... we were so so so scared... we didn't move an inch at all since we were brought there because they told us to not move if we didn't want to get killed... but then when I saw the guards were not paying attention to us, so... i acted before i could think of anything... I... I ran away… I ran without looking back… they only noticed that I was gone when I was already hanging on the windowpane before I jumped… I left my mom… my dad… my brother… I am such a horrible son! Then, I heard shootings… I heard screams but after the third shoot…. i…. couldn’t hear anything…. I- then I saw you. I had to go to you. You were in front of their house i-“ soonyoung was choking on his own tears as he kept looking into the older’s eyes.

“we are friends. The family is friends with our family. But don’t worry, I will protect you. I wont tell anyone about you but my twin already know about you so I have to tell him too... and i have to inform my mom because i can't pay the bills for you since i am still young too.” He said, his hands stroking the younger’s hair.

Soonyoung’s life was a lot better after the incident. they lived together int he mansion even after Wonwoo and Mingyu's parents passed away. the moment their father died, Mingyu was given every responsibility their father had, while Wonwoo was instructed to continue his studies to a higher level. when Wonwoo was 19, he had requested Soonyoung to move in with him near his college when he was accepted into a med school two quite far from their mansion.

However, it was all too perfect to be true. He was so happy to be with Wonwoo, until on one fateful day, Wonwoo started to change. He started to curse and insult him, saying that he was stupid and didn't match his level because he didn’t finish his studies when Wonwoo was the one who begged for Soonyoung to be by his side all the time. He held it in, he still had his faith in Wonwoo because every time they made love, Wonwoo would kiss him deeply and tenderly.

However, his world started to shake when Wonwoo broke the news that he had to be engaged to the daughter of the family that murdered his family. Soonyoung never laugh nor had a happy smile on his face from that day and Wonwoo knew why but Wonwoo never cared.

**#end of flashback#**

“I promised to protect you with my all, but my decisions hurt you.” Wonwoo sighed into his palm. His mind was elsewhere when a doctor came into his sight. “wonwoo-shi?” the doctor which was his colleague called him.

“Jinyoung, how is him?” Wonwoo said, as he gathered himself to stand in front of his friend.

“thankfully, he is fine. We sewed up his cuts. They were 5cm depth but we managed to stop the bleeding altho he had lost so many blood, we stock we had was enough for him… however…” Jinyoung sighed and tried to calmly talk to his friend but Wonwoo, who was scared and impatient grabbed his friends shoulders and urged him to say it “his pregnancy is… really weak.” Wonwoo’s grab loosened when he heard his friend’s words.

“he is pregnant?”

“yes, he is 2 months pregnant. I saw him at the gynaecology department before a few times when I was meeting my girlfriend.

“he didn’t tell me”

“of course he wouldn’t. male pregnancy is too rare to be accepted by majority of our society. It’s a sad truth isn’t it? We are moving him to the normal ward-“

“place him in VIP ward under my name”

“uh- sure... I should get going to tell the nurse now” said Jinyoung before he patted Wonwoo's shoulder and left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wonwoo went to a flower shop on the ground floor of the hospital to buy a bouquet of sunflowers for Soonyoung because Soonyoung always reminded him of a garden full of sunflowers that his mother owned back then, when he was younger. He smiled at the memory of him and Mingyu tailing his mother when they were 5 at one of their gardens. He remembered how clingy he was to his mother, meanwhile Mingyu would always walk a little further from them with a stoic face.

His trail of thoughts were cut when the floweriest handed him the bouquet as he paid for it. He thanked the floweriest and made his way to Soonyoung’s ward. As he was in front of the elevator, his phone rang. He fished out his phone and looked at the caller ID. He sighed as he answered the call.

“oppa”

“yes, nana. Is there anything I can help?”

“can we… postpone our wedding? I- uh I have a few things to settle before next month. I will tell Daddy about it but if he asks you about the reason, just tell him that we both need to finish a few things first.”

“sure, I was about to discuss the same thing with you too. However, I need to know the exact reason why. Mind to tell me?”

“I… I need to confirm it first. I will get to you later.”

“sure, I have to go now” Wonwoo ended the call, but he felt like something bad was coming. Knowing the girl, she wasn’t an open book. Wonwoo was about to think about a few scary possibilities when the elevator’s door open and he brought his steps to Soonyoung’s ward.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soonyoung had opened his eyes by the time Wonwoo entered the room. He was still drowsy, his lips were parted and dry. Wonwoo put the flowers on the table next to the bed and quickly helped the smaller boy to sit straight before he poured a glass of water for the smaller.

“Soonyoung, here let me help you.” The smaller refused to be touched by Wonwoo, but Wonwoo used a little bit of his strength to overpower the smaller’s refusal.

“you need to drink this water. I don’t want you to be dehydrated and harm our baby’s condition.” He said as he brought the glass closer to Soonyoung’s lips. The smaller’s heart dropped when he heard the mention of his baby’s existence from Wonwoo. He pushed the glass and Wonwoo away before he tried to take the two needles of the drip and blood supply off his skin. The glass was broken into pieces, and so was his heart.

“what the hell? Soonyoung! Calm down! Soon-“ he pinned the smaller’s wrist above his head and whispered a few pleading words.

“soonyoung, please don’t do this. I was worried so much. Please.” Wonwoo pleaded while locking his eyes with Soonyoung’s.

“no, you’re going to take my child away from me! No- you are going to kill us.. no… no i- i…” Soonyoung cried so hard and loud which caused a few nurses that were passing by the room to stopped by and concerned.

“Soonyoung, please don’t think that way! You are having panic attack, please” Wonwoo said as he pinned the boy deeper to the bed. “nurse, I will take care of him. Please leave.” “alright, doctor. Please call us if you need help” the nurses left the room almost immediately.

“ah!” soonyoung cried out as he felt sharp pain on his abdomen.

“Soonyoung! Hold on!” Wonwoo pulled the blanket off Soonyoung and his eyes were wide as he saw a few patches of blood on the bed.

“shit! Soonyoung!”

“i-it hurts ah, Wonwoo… make it stop ah, my baby… i- AHHH”

“Soonyoung, breathe in and out! You are stressed, please breathe in and out! Our baby is okay, our baby is gonna be okay, breathe.”

Soonyoung did as what he was taught. The pain on his abdomen was decreasing. He panted heavily as Wonwoo hugged him in his stronger arms.

“I won’t marry her. I will take care of you. Don’t ever leave me again, please I beg you” Wonwoo said as he kissed Soonyoung’s forehead.

“I need to call Mingyu. I bet Jihoon is worried sick right now.” Said Wonwoo as he dialled Mingyu’s number.

**# At teahouse #**

“Jihoon, you used to like my rose tea. I remember you were only 5 back then but your interest in teas were extraordinary. You used to play piano while Master and I would make rose tea for you. You were amazing. I bet you don’t remember any of those memories anymore, right? You were still small back then. Master used to piggyback you from the mansion to this place... and that was far” Mrs. Jung said as she kept running her thumb on Jihoon’s left cheeks.

“y-yes I don’t remember any of those. In fact, I don’t even think we have met before.” Jihoon said, feeling comforted but awkward.

“of course you don’t… it’s okay honey… having you again in front of me is more than enough.” Said the 75 years old lady in between her hiccups. “I can die in peace now…” “no, mrs. Jung. Please don’t say that kind of thing. You need to be healthy and live a long life” said Jihoon, with his right hand on the lady’s shoulder.

“my wife is overdramatic, don’t mind him, Jihoon. She waited for you for years, so this must feel surreal for her. The last thing you said to us was that you would come here to celebrate Master Mingyu’s birthday but you never came. we waited for so long...” Said Mr. Jung who had been standing next to them in silence since the second they saw Mingyu and Jihoon.

“no, actually I…” Jihoon wanted to tell them that he doesn’t trust any of them, that he felt like this was all a drama to make his heart flutter for Mingyu, but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to hurt their feelings.

“a few of our farmers gave me this bag because he saw me earlier but didn’t get to greet me cause you practically jumped on me” said mingyu, who carried a huge bag in his right hand and a tray of a stack of cups and a pot of hot water from the kitchen.

“Of course I would! you never came to me after we lost our Jihoon and I can’t even go to the mansion to see you!” the old lady smacked Mingyu’s shoulders and Jihoon shuddered at the scene in front of him. He didn’t want to witness THE Kim Mingyu killing an old lady in front of him… at least not today after the old couple told him a few things that he couldn’t process.

“ well, I am pretty sure Jihoon wouldn’t even remember any details… we don’t know who took him and what made him disappear... well, actually im pretty sure i know who but i have to investigate a little more... i won't let them go...” said Mingyu, as he took a seat next to Jihoon with his eyes locked to Jihoon’s confused one. The tension was getting thick, Mr. Jung who realized the tension tried to make a few jokes which only resulted his wife to laugh, not the kids in front of him.

“let’s start now, tea tastes better when it is raining! And I think it’s better if both of you sleepover tonight? It’s dangerous outside” chirped the old lady.

The rain was only getting heavier each minute, so Mingyu decided to just sleepover at the couple’s house.

“which tea do you wanna try first?” asked the old man.

“uhmm, I want to try forget-me-not first. I didn’t know people make tea out of this flower. Besides, I don’t really like lavender.” Said the small boy, while tapping on his chin. Mingyu chuckled at the smaller’s antics.

“I want to drink peach blossom drink. I think Jihoon would love this one too” said Mingyu as he poured hot water into fur cups, or Jihoon, Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung and himself.

“in that case, I want to drink my usual rose tea. What about you, darling?” asked Mrs. Jung.

“chrysanthemum cause my tastebuds are getting older, I can’t really taste anything.” Said the old man with a loud laugh.

They were enjoying their tea when Mingyu’s phone rang and he answered immediately.

“yes” 

“…….”

“I see”

“I will ask them to prepare your room immediately. Night.” Said Mingyu before he ended the call. Jihoon only looked at the man with questioning eyes because he had a feeling that he knew who called the taller.

“who was that?” asked Mrs. Jung

“Wonwoo called, he asked me to tell the maids and butlers to clean his room and make it more comfortable. He never trusted anyone to take care of his room besides Soonyoung, but Soonyoung is admitted in the hospital right now.” Said Mingyu, as he gulped down his tea before he put more peach blossom dried flowers into his own cup and poured hot water in.

“what happened to our little Soonyoung? He was the only boy who came here to pluck fresh flowers for young Master” asked Mrs. Jung, Jihoon was thankful that she asked everything he intended to ask the taller without him having to talk to the scary man sitting next to him whom had the eyes that could hurt anyone at anytime .

“he tried to commit suicide, thank god Wonwoo came in time, so he could be saved. The thing now is that Soonyoung is pregnant and is depressed. I hope things will go well for them. Wonwoo also said that his wedding with Nana will be postponed because she had to do something important” said Mingyu as he offered Jihoon the tea he just made.

“you should try.” “uh- it’s your cu-“ “it’s okay I am free from diseases and so are you. Just drink” he said in a soft but commending tone. Jihoon just followed what the taller man said.

“wow-“ the smaller moaned out “this is the best tea I have ever tried, I don’t really like forget-me-not. It tastes like tasteless grass” said the smaller while taking more sips, the old couple laughed at the smaller’s remarks and shuffled the smaller’s hair.

“I told you, you would love it. Finish it. Mrs. Jung, can I have rose flowers and peach blossom dried flowers?”

“sure! I will pack them right away.” Said the old lady as she stood up from the wooden chair she was seated on.

“I will clean the room for both of you, I hope you wouldn’t mind sleeping without a bed?” asked the old man directly towards Jihoon.

“y-yea, sure!”

“Master used to sleep on the floor when he was younger with you, I can’t believe it is all happening again.” Said the old lady as he kissed Jihoon’s forehead before she made her way to the kitchen”

“I want to walk him around here next morning before we make our way to the mansion.”

“sure! I will wake you up early tomorrow!” said the old man as he ushered himself towards the spare room upstairs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**hey guys! a drama is cominggggg**


	5. COMFORT IN SILENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> i suck at writing and my english is hella bad :(  
> I have to take care of my new kitten so i will edit any grammar mistakes tomorrow! i hope you guys will enjoy this confusing story lol

CHAPTER 5

_COMFORT IN SILENCE_

_(Soonwoo)_

Wonwoo drove Soonyoung two days after he was awake in his own car. It was awkward to be alone with each other, especially when Wonwoo himself told his driver that he wwas going to fetch Soonyoung alone. The air surrounding them was suffocating as none of them started a conversation. One person has lost his trust completely while another person had so many things in mind about his fiancée. They continued to be in silence as they found comfort in it.

The silence was broken when Wonwoo’s phone rang, showing the caller ID; Nana. Soonyoung tried not to show emotions, but Wonwoo could read his face way too well. Soonyoung was completely disturbed but Wonwoo had things to settle with Nana. And so, he answered the call with a loudspeaker.

“oppa, let’t meet today. I am on my way to your house.”

“who are you to command me? See, I have things to do, you have to at least tell me earlier. I have plans too, why don’t you learn to respect my time?”

“I am pregnant, Kim Wonwoo”

_Pregnant_

The word rung so loudly inside the car.

_Pregnant_

“we need to discuss this. Im on my way.” With that, she hung up the call.

Wonwoo stole a glance at Soonyoung, who was sitting next to him on the passenger seat. Soonyoung was looking out of the window completely. Wonwoo didn’t know why, but he felt both angry and happy at the same time.

He was angry that he made Soonyoung fall deeper into the pit of sadness, but happy at the same time cause Nana is carrying his seed so the procedure for him to be the CEO at her dad’s company will be easier.

Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t love her but two can play the game, right? Since she used him for title, why couldn’t he play her for money? But at that moment, when he saw the smaller had his hands on the small baby bump, he felt lost.

_Kwon Soonyoung, why do you always make me feel this way?_

______________________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived at the mansion, he dropped Soonyoung off in front of the door of mansion when he sped off to another part of the mansion where he always held meetings with his clients.

Soonyoung was left in front of the door with a few of his stuffs and a more broken heart. He wondered why did God save him when God was going to kill him more inside? He let out a very deep sigh as he picked the bag full of his hospital items such as clothes, vitamins and supplements.

“Hyung?” Soonyoung gazed away from the floor and looked at the boy in front of him.

“Jihoon? What are you doing here? Where is Mas-“

‘we just got back from the tea farm. What are you doing here alone with that load? You should’ve asked the butler or maid to help you”

“master, I don’t have the right to do so. I am nothing special, I am just like them.” said Soonyoung as he let a small smile, _I am not Nana._

“carry his bag” instructed Mingyu to one of the maids that just passed by three of them. another.

“you are pregnant with Wonwoo’s child. We will treat you like a family so don’t worry.” Said Mingyu with hand on Jihoon’s nape. Soonyoung nodded with a smile, a smile that couldn’t reach his ears.

“Jihoon, you should walk with him. Wonwoo just called and I have to leave now.” Said Mingyu as he left them both alone.

“hyung, do you want to have a tea in my room? I believe it’s already arrived in Mingyu’s room.” Said Jihoon, while grabbing Soonyoung’s sleeves.

“s-sure.” Said Soonyoung as he followed Jihoon to Mingyu’s room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they settled themselves inside the room, a bag full of flowers were already on a small coffee table in middle of the huge room.

“waah it’s already here. Wait here, I will go get hot water.” With that, Jihoon made his way to the small pantry at the end of the room. Soonyoung rubbed his little bump, with tired eyes staring at the wallpaper in front of him.

“hyung, which tea do you want to try?” asked Jihoon with a pot of hot water, however when he didn’t get an answer, he proceeded to make rose tea.

“Hyung, here’s the tea” he said as he placed one of the cups in front of Soonyoung. Jihoon wasn’t a talk active kind of person, but he knew Soonyoung needed someone to talk to and judging from his condition, no one will talk to him besides Jihoon.

“thanks” said Soonyoung with a small smile.

They stayed in silence for a few minute but the silence was broken when Soonyoung groaned in pain while clutching his stomach. Jihoon rushed to Soonyoung’s side in hurry steps.

“hyung-“

“I am okay, don’t worry”

“no, hyung. I will call M-“

“they are having a meeting with Nana. She is pregnant with Wonwoo’s child too. They have a huge business together. Of course they will care for her more. I am nothing, Jihoon. I- ack!”

“hyung! What do I do?’

“stay with me, Jihoon… can you please tell Master that I want a room for myself? I want that room to be my baby’s room too” said Soonyoung while smiling.

“I will, hyung.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The meeting finished around 5pm.

Jihoon just finished taking a shower with only a bathrobe on when Mingyu went inside the room. The smaller who was shocked quickly hid himself inside the bathroom.

“Jihoon” said Mingyu as he came closer to the bathroom. He knocked on the door harshly before he said “make me mad and you will suffer”

Jihoon gulped and opened the door. He was shoved against the cold tiled floor with his hands pinned on both sides of his head.

“shit, we couldn’t have a great time last night cause I didn’t want to wake them up. I can finally taste you” he bit Jihoon’s skin harshly which caused the smaller to let out a whimper.

“M-mphh”

“tell me what you need, baby”

“i- mingyu please I have a request…”

“sure, what do you want baby?”

“can soonyoung have his own room? Wonwoo is getting marr—ah, he needs a place for his b-baby”

“sure, I can arrange everything for him. But I don’t think Wonwoo will ever care about him anymore since his business partne- ah, I mean his soon to be wife is 2 months pregnant now. I can’t promise that he will have a great life living her. Knowing her family, they will make him suffer” said mingyu as he trailed kisses on Jihoon’s chest and belly. His robe was thrown on the cold bathroom floor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Just like what Mingyu said, Wonwoo didn’t come over to care for soonyoung anymore.

It had been 2 months since Soonyuong had his own bedroom and due to his weak condition, Wonwoo fired him and told him to stay in is room which resulted him to stop working for Wonwoo. Soonyoung didn’t say anything but just nodded when he was told that.

Jihoon got mingyu’s permission to visit soonyoung as much as he wanted. They even spent a few nights together when mingyu had to stay outstation for works and businesses. At least, Jihoon won’t be alone and soonyoung won’t do anything to harm himself when no one was there to look after him and his growing baby bump.

Nana had moved into the mansion too, but she refused to stay in the same room that Wonwoo used, so she had her own room in the other side of the mansion where Wonwoo had a special room to work from home for his researches and to meet a few important clients.

On one morning when they were sleeping in Soonyoung's room, Jihoon came with a very high fever. Mingyu was not home cause he had a few business he had to deal at Istanbul. Soonyoung who was sleeping next to him felt hot when his skin touched Jihoon’s burning ones so he yelled for help. The maids who were there when he yelled went to Wonwoo’s room for Wonwoo to check on Jihoon.

When he arrived inside of the room, it was very awkward for both Soonyoung and Wonwoo because they hadn’t met for two months, but none of them showed it.

“I need to check him in detail. Once he is awake, tell him to pee inside this cup for me to check the amount of protein contained in his urine. As far as I could tell, he is pregnant.” Said Wonwoo as he gave a cup with a lid to Soonyoung. Soonyoung took it with a shaky hands and nodded.

“how is the baby?” Wonwoo used _the_ baby, no more _our_ baby.

“good” said Soonyoung in a small voice.

“great.” With that, Wonwoo left them in the room alone. What wownoo didn’t need to know was the number of cuts Soonyoung added to his wrist. Soonyoung was thankful that it was around winter, so he could hide his scars and wounds underneath his long sleeved shirts and sweaters.

Soonyoung sat next to Jihoon, caressed his bangs with a little smile on his lips. Jihoon was carrying a baby too, so that means his bestfriend is also experiencing the magical journey with him. However, when he remembered that Mingyu will take care of Jihoon and stay by his side all the time, tears started to form in his eyes; because he will never be able to feel that kind of feeling.

When he saw the smaller's eyes twitched, he held the samller’s hands.

“Jihoon, wake up. I am here” he whispered.

“h-hyung” Jihoon rubbed his eyes and Soonyuong smiled at the smaller’s cuteness. _No wonder Master fell for him_

“hyung, what happened? I feel sick.”

“hey, drink this water first.” Said Soonyuong as he brought a flass of water for the smaller to drink.

“you were having a high fever, but Wonwoo helped to control the fever so now you are good. You need to drink a lot of water.”  
“oh really? I couldn’t remember any of it” said Jihoon as he massaged his temple.

“yes, oh by the way… do you wanna hear a very good news?” 

“yes, sure! What is it?” Jihoon said while giving Soonyuong a very pure smile.

“you’re pregnant. It’s been 3 months!” said Soonyoung as he caressed his own baby bump.

Jihoon let out a small cry as he hugged Soonyoung “hyung oh my god…. I- I am so happy!” said Jihoon as he buried his face into the older’s chest.

Jihoon had fall in love with the taller slowly. Maybe he was rough on him but you can’t deny his good looks and his soft side for him although it was very very rare. Jihoon had never been in love so this love he had for th taller was unbelievable even to himself.

Maybe Jihoon liked rough guys, maybe Jihoon was never straight.

Who would fall in love for the man who had kidnapped them? _Jihoon_

“hyung?” he said as he looked up to Soonyoung.

“yes?”

“please don’t tell Mingyu yet… I want to surprise him.” He said with a shy smile. Soonyuong ruffled his hair and laughed at the smaller’s shyness.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Wonwoo was revising a few documents of his old VIP patients on his bed, ever since Soonyuong had his own room, Wonwoo had been locking himself in his huge bedroom and spend his time to study and revise.

Wonwoo was about to pick up a third document for that night when he heard a few knocks on the door. He didn’t have to see whom, cause he already knew who was there just by the sound of the knocking. He looked at the clock hung up on the wall which showed it was already two in the morning, he frowned at the sudden visit and went to open the door quickly.

His mouth was agape slightly as he took the image in front of him. Soonyoung had dye his hair grey. Wonwoo used to recommend him to dye his hair to blonde because the smaller never dyed his hair before. However, the smaller used to turn down his recommendation because he just didn’t like light colours on him. Wonwoo took the image in front of him very carefully, and before he was able to say anything he was pushed into his bedroom.

“Soon-“

“make love to me tonight. Make love to me like you loved me. Make me believe, and please… please make it feels real.” Said Soonyoung as he pushed the taller straight on the bed while he continued to kiss him deeper, taking a whole control.

Wonwoo turned them over. He straddled the smaller, “Soonyoung, good try but I will take dominance again tonight just like other nights” said Wonwoo as he teared Soonyoung’s loose shirts and threw it off the bed as Soonyoung unbuttoned Wonwoo’s shirt.

Wonwoo was kissing Soonyoung deeply when the smaller took his face in his arms. Wonwoo’s eyes gazed from the smaller’s hair to his neck until it stopped on new fresh wounds on the smaller’s wrist.

“Soonyoung, did you cu-“

“kiss me harder”

Wonwoo gripped his hair tightly as he was ravishing the smaller’s lips. He unbuckled his pants and positioned himself in front of the smaller’s entrance.

“Wonwoo…. Ah-“

“yea? Ah, shit so tight, is it because it had been so long or is it because of your pregnancy?”

“Wonwoo please ah don’t tell Mingyu about Jihoon’s pregnancy yet. Ah, he woke up and told me that he wanted to tell Mingyu himself”

“alright, now let’s focus on this amazing night, should we?”

“yea but i- ah – I have to go bac to my room I cant leave Jihoon alone-“

“Mingyu has arrived a few minutes before you came here. Now let me pleasure you.

Wonwoo didn’t know why but he was craving for Soonyoung’s presence so bad. The fast months without Soonyoung hurt him so much and he didn’t even know why. All the meetings he attended didn’t even go well for him.

That night, they both whispered words of longing kindly yet passionately.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soonyoung woke up with Wonwoo’s hand draped over his naked chest. He took a very long look on the taller’s dark hair to the taller’s pointy nose that he wanted to booop so bad. His eyes trailed down to Wonwoo’s lips. He kissed Wonwoo’s lips very softly and tenderly. He pulled away just to stare at the man he loved so much.

He was about to kiss him but someone gripped his shoulders’ tightly that he was sure will leave marks behind. He yelped in pain when his hair was pulled so tightly.

“btch I can’t believe there are trash like you in this mansion! Get off his bed now!” Nana shoved him on the cold carpeted floor.

“Nana don’t touch him!” Wonwoo screamed as he ran towards Soonyoung who was writhing in pain. Soonyoung screamed in pain as he felt his abdomen was crashing down inside of him. He grabbed Wonwoo’s arms as he cried out in pain.

“oppa, why are you backing him up?!” Nana said as she stomped her feet. Mingyu and Jihoon came to the room when they heard banging of furniture and screams from Soonyoung.

“cut it out, Nana! Stop being an idiot!” Wonwoo spat as he massaged Soonyoung’s backside which made a loud thumped when he was pushed on the floor. Jihoon was about to come closer but Mingyu held him back.

“KIM WONWOO! I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD!”

“AND SO HE IS!”

“what the f-“

“yes, he is pregnant with my child!”

“F YOU WONWOO, AFTER ALL-“

“HWANG NANA! Be honest with me. Is that child mine or someone else’s? I have never had unprotected sex with you! Who the heck wants a child with a slut like you? don’t you think I know about your scandals with men in your house?”

“F YOU YES THE BABY IS NOT YOURS BUT YOU DON’T HAVE TO INSULT ME LIKE I F AROUND WITH RANDOMS DUDES!”

“I DON’T CARE! I AM BREAKING OFF OUR ENGAGEMENT!”

‘sure you can and are sure that you really don’t care about my baby’s daddy?” she said as if she was challenging Wonwoo.

“bet you, I don’t care” said Wonwoo as he carried Soonyoung bridal style to their bed in hurry. He had to hurry up because Soonyoung was sweating and crying due to the pain he felt on his abdomen. Jihoon and Mingyu entered the room; Jihoon went straight to Soonyoung while Mingyu stayed at the door frame.

“it’s Mingyu’s” said Nana while pointing at him.

“what?” said Wonwoo and Mingyu in unison.

“stop creating stories, Nana” said Mingyu as he stepped closer to Nana dangerously.

“are going to hurt me? Mingyu, don’t you remember that night when you were drunk? We had sex and no, I didn’t frame you. You knew I liked you since we were kids so you took the opportunity to had some fun, didn’t you? Too bad I am pregnant with your child. You can’t rid of me.” She said as she walked pass them.

Mingyu looked at Jihoon who was sitting on the bed next to Soonyoung. Wonwoo stood next to the bed and rendered speechless.

“yes, it’s my child. Im going to take full responsibility for that.” Said Mingyu before he left the room.

They didn’t hear it, but Jihoon’s heart shattered into million pieces.

“Does he know?” asked Soonyoung weakly.

“no… and he doesn’t need to know…”

Wonwoo sighed and he stroked Soonyoung’s damp hair.

“let’s go to the hospital. Jihoon, you can follow us.” they were about to carry Soonyoung when Jun and The8 came to their vision all panting and sweaty. Wonwoo told Jihoon to help Soonyoung to regain his balance and to wait at on the bed until he came for them. Wonwoo walked closer to both of his people until he was only a few steps in front of them.

"Jun, The8, what't wrong?" asked Wonwoo in confusion.

"we have been spying on Yoon jeonghan like your order" said Jun, kneeling with The8 while he was trying to gain stable breathing.

"and we found out that he is going to be here... with Master Mingyu's guest. Do you remember the guest that came here at the end of the month last two months?"asked The8

"the one from California?" guessed Wonwoo.

"yes..." Said Jun as he looked over his shoulders to look at Jihoon. "With Jihoon's family"

"The Choi?"

"yes."

"interesting. Mingyu needs to know"

"we will let him know" said Jun and The8 at the same time before the vanished from Wonwoo's sight.


End file.
